Washed OUT
by olliluck
Summary: Christian and Syed - one off. I know a shower scene is a bit of a cliche and probably done loads of time but I couldn't resist. This is my first fanfic so please review and any suggestions welcome


Syed woke and looked over at the clock, it was 5.15am but he didn't need an alarm clock these days as his body clock was now set by his routine of the last few weeks. He lay there for a few minutes listening to his lover's breathing. Finally he quietly got out of bed and headed for the shower. Even he could smell the sweat and sex of last night and although he loved the sweet smell he knew that he could not head back to his parents without a shower.

Christian stirred and reached out an arm across the bed – but there was no-one there. His stomach tightened again when he realised his lover had already left. Every morning was the same, the same sense of disappointment. He stretched out his limbs and sighed and then realised that there was a sound of water. He walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway and held his breath, he had never got over the beauty of Syed and it always had an intense effect on him every time he saw him. He watched silently as Syed stood in the shower eyes closed and letting the water fall over him, occasionally pushing his hands though his wet hair. Christian was transfixed, he had not seen a more beautiful sight as his lover's body being caressed by water from head to foot and his taut muscles rippling as he lifted his arms. As a breathless Christian was watching he saw a smile start to twitch on his lover's face and then he saw his lover's erection start to grow.

'I hope that you are thinking about me with that smile and that erection?' Christian said deeply. Syed opened his eyes and smiled as he watched Christian walk into the shower and pick up a sponge. He wasn't surprised to hear his voice, he knew he was there all the time. He could always sense his presence even when he could not see him: whether it be in a crowded room or a pub - he knew when Christian had walked in.

'What do you think you're doing?' asked Syed with a knowing smile.

'I am going to wash your back' Christian grinned at him.

'Christian it's late, I have got to go...'

'I know, but it will only take a few minutes to wash your back.' said Christian as he turned him round and started to wash his back with the sponge. 'and you can tell me to stop at anytime and I promise I will stop... and then you can leave whenever you want...' he breathed into his ear. Syed already knew that he had lost this game.

Over the last few weeks they has spent many an hour touching, playing and learning each other's bodies and Christian knew where each and every one of Syed's weak points were and he was intending to push each and every button!

He moved the sponge in circles over his back relishing the toned shoulders and then he took the sponge slowly down one arm and with a light touch on the inside of Syed's wrist he lifted Syed's arm. As soon as he touched and stroked the wrist Syed shuddered and took a deep breath, he brought the sponge back up and across to the other arm and the touch on the wrist got the same reaction.

He took the sponge down one side of his back but at the same time followed its soapy trail with the fingers of his other hand, so very gently almost imperceptibly stroking the skin. Up and down the back they went until finally he took them from the nape to the base of the spine as Syed took another deep breath. The sponge went over his buttocks in circular movements and Christian's fingers followed it. Syed's breathing was becoming heavier as his mind was trying to follow where the fingers were going to lead to next. The sponge slowly went down between his cheeks and Syed held his breath waiting for the next move... but he felt Christian slowly move down the back of his thighs and Syed let out his breath in disappointment. Christian's fingers, then his lips and finally his tongue followed the sponge to the back of the knees. As soon he touched them Syed moaned, his legs twitched and he leant forward against the wall before his legs gave way.

After a few minutes teasing Syed in this sensitive spot Christian brought the sponge back up the inside of the leg and Syed unconsciously moved his legs apart in anticipation. The sponge brushed across his balls very gently once, twice and a final third time. Syed moaned at each touch. He could not take much more of this teasing but Christian wasn't finished yet. Christian could see Syed's shoulders lifting from the effort of trying to take in some air. He stood up and pressed his body against Syed's and started kissing him gently on his neck under his ear, Syed groaned and he twisted his head to search for Christian's lips. Their lips met lightly and then deepened. Syed tried to turn around in Christian's arms to kiss him properly but Christian would not let him. Syed looked at him quizzickly as Christian's lips left his.

'I have not washed your front yet.' Christian whispered by way of explanation and his arms came round Syed's shoulders to move over Syed's chest gently grazing over Syed's erect nipples and then very very slowly moving down his stomach while Christian's other hand trailed down Syed's side.

Syed's erection was now so big and hard it was painful, it just wanted to be touched. His mind had gone blank, and then the sponge touched the end of his erection and and he jumped with pleasure, Christian slowly moved it up and down the length. Syed felt he had stopped breathing and wanted to be lost in this moment forever. He moaned and again leaned forward on to the wall to steady himself. Christian moved the sponge away and Syed let out a desperate 'No..' His hips moved forward searching a touch...Syed could not bear it anymore, he felt he was on the edge ... he moved his hand down to hold his erection.

'Not yet....' breathed Christian as he pulled Syed's hand away. Christian pressed even closer into Syed's body loving the effect he was having on his lover. Christian's breathing was ragged and Syed could feel Christian's chest lifting against his shoulders and his erection pressed against his back. Syed took one hand behind him and grabbed hold of Christian's erection and rubbed his hand down the length of it. Christian gasped as Syed's touch and the water from the shower were nearly too much for him. It was Christian's turn to moan and hold onto Syed even tighter. He kissed Syed's neck and buried his hand into Syeds hair gently pulling his head back, his hand moved down his lover's stomach to hold Syed. As soon as he held it he felt it respond to his touch. The water sliding down their bodies and down both their erections was giving them a sensation they could only just bare. They were both breathing heavily and when Syed turned to Christian his eyes were dark with lust and craving. Their lips found each other forceably.

'I want you inside me ...now' gasped Syed and Christian was not going to deny his lover any longer.

While still not letting go of Syed's erection he moved his hand down Syed's spine to his buttocks and gently let his finger slide between his cheeks finding its destination. Syed had to hang onto the wall gasping for air as he felt dizzy and thought he might faint from the pleasure.

'I don't think my legs can hold me any longer' said Syed.

'They can and it will be worth it - I promise you'

Christian entered him and both nearly collapsed from the sensation. Christians slow thrusts were in time with his strokes on Syed's hard erection. Syed held onto one of Christian's thighs pulling him closer and guiding him to go faster and deeper. They moved as one, they could not get any closer, they became one and they came together, Christian deep into Syed and Syed bursting forth and mixing with the water from the shower both crying out each other's name.

Syed's legs finally gave way and he slid to the floor and Christian followed him, his face buried in Syed's neck. They stayed there for a few minutes gasping for air and waiting for their shuddering bodies to recover.

Christian sat with his back against the wall with Syed between his legs leaning backwards against Christian's chest. Christians wrapped his arms around his lover and Syed leaned his head back and rested his arms on Christians. The shower was falling on their entwined legs. Neither said a word, they just held each other as if clinging to wreckage for their lives.

Christian could have stayed there forever and although he did not want to break the moment, said 'Syed, it's getting late you need to go'.

Syed took a deep breath and closed his eyes and snuggled back into Christian's body.

'I can't ...I am too weak to move, I am too comfortable and I am too tired.' he replied groggily.

'Come on ..I'll help you up'

'No' Syed said forceably 'I am not going' as he twisted round and kissed his lover firmly on the lips 'I am too tired to fight this anymore .. I am not leaving ...ever' and kissed him again.


End file.
